The Talk
by nothingleft
Summary: Edward's continuing worry about being with Bella before she's changed leaves him no choice but to have The Talk with Carlisle. Some things are too important to leave to chance.
1. Carlisle

**Author's note- I must confess, this started out as a different story entirely, but as I actually took the time to think about what I was writing, this is how it needed to end. Some ideas I just have to share.**

**Disclaimer- Obviously, I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but they're just so bright and shiny, I can't help reaching out to touch them!**

* * *

**Ch1 "The Talk"**

EPOV

I paused outside the door of Carlisle's study. As much as I enjoyed it when _Bella_ blushed, I was suddenly grateful it wasn't possible for me, considering the conversation I was about to have.

"Come in," Carlisle called softly, thinking "_I wonder what has Edward stressed this time?_

It was true, with the wedding only weeks away, I _was_ getting more stressed, by the hour. I was eagerly looking forward to having Bella, my saving Grace, as my wife.

But, there were so many complications. So many things that could go wrong. So many ways I could kill her. Of _course_ I was stressed.

I had become determined to make it the least complicated as possible, and so here I was about to have the most painful conversation I could imagine. _With my father._

I took a deep breath and went in.

_Edward,_Carlisle welcomed me silently,_ What can I do for you?_

I cleared my throat. "I had a question, and hoped you might have the answer." _Please let it be that easy, _I thought.

_Yes?_ He prompted.

"Well, it's a medical question, really," I could hear Carlisle's confused thoughts and responded, "Yes, I know, I know, two medical degrees notwithstanding. This is a question about _vampire_ biology, which, generally, they don't cover in school."

I was able to smile, briefly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

_But, Edward, you are as much a vampire as I am. What expertise could I have, that you don't?_

I winced at his choice of words. I was wrong, this would be bad.

"Well," I had to clear my throat again. "You're older... and have more_ experience._"_**Please**__ know what I'm talking about_, I begged in my mind.

_Technically, Edward, you're the more experienced vampire. I've never, well, rebelled, as you once put it. Not to offend._

He was going to make me say it. If I didn't love Bella more than life itself. . . .

I had to clear my throat, again, "No offense taken of course, but that's not really what I'm talking about."

_He's so nervous, _thought Carlisle, _what could be wrong?_

"There are some aspects of being a vampire I haven't experienced yet, Carlisle."

He continued in his increasingly maddening confusion.

"One, to be exact," I clarified. I gave and enormous sigh. I was going to have to make this _painfully_ clear.

"An experience I never had as a human either." _Please, please, please, understand,_ I pleaded silently.

It struck Carlisle with sudden clarity, _Good God, he wants to talk about the birds and the bees!!_ I cringed and he quickly reigned in his thoughts, saving us both from even more discomfort.

_Edward, I know you know the mechanics of it, what __**exactly**__ is your question?_

"Our venom," was all I could manage, still recovering form near death by sex talk.

_What about it?_ Carlisle asked, _Obviously it hasn't been a problem for you yet. It has to make contact with her blood. . ._

"But, could it be passed," I paused infinitesimally, "through other fluids?" I was relieved to finally be able to form a coherent question. And again, hoping desperately he wouldn't need me to elaborate.

_Venom is the only fluid we produce, Edward, I still don't understand. . ._Thankfully, understanding came before he could ask me to be even more specific. _Ah, I see. Your human medical degrees seem to have confused your perceptions of this particular experience. _

"But you just said the mechanics are the same. . ." I began,

Carlisle's thoughts interrupted me, _There are many human experiences we take part in, Edward, and the mechanics are the same, yet __**we**__ are changed. Such as when we are sad. We weep, yet shed no tears._

I knew I had made the right choice in coming to Carlisle, he was ever the tactful one in the family. And he had been able to put my mind at ease, about one thing, at least.

_But why does it matter? _He was still thinking to me, _Surely you can wait until she's changed. . ._

"It's not me," I said, grateful again for the inability to blush. "It's Bella, she made me promise. . .after we were married. . .before I changed her. . ."I couldn't finish.

_Oh,_Carlisle thought, less surprised than I thought he should be, _well in that case, I suppose we should find a way to make it safe for her, shouldn't we? Perhaps I could ask Esme or Jasper. . ._

"What!" I exclaimed, horrified at the direction the conversation was suddenly taking."No, Carlisle, please, that's not necessary," I couldn't imagine having to involve anyone else in the family.

_Edward, be reasonable. This is something you need to plan out. That you and __**Bella**__ need to plan out. It would be very dangerous for her otherwise. You will need perfect communication and control._

I knew he was right. I had brought it up in the first place, hadn't I? But I had also very much lost the desire to continue discussing it at the moment.

"Look, Carlisle, don't. . .inconvenience yourself. I'll deal with this on my own."

_And before your wedding night?_ He asked gently.

"I'll speak to Bella, I promise." As if talking to _Carlisle_ hadn't been bad enough.

_Alright,_he thought,_ it's your life, and __**Bella's**_ I could feel his concern for her.

"I'll talk to her, I promise. Thank you for, your time." I said and promptly fled the room.

* * *

**Please review, they mean so much. **


	2. Bella

**Author's note- This was originally a one-shot, but thanks to all your encouraging reviews, not to mention a few helpful ideas, he we go. On with the story!  
**

* * *

**Ch2 Bella**

BPOV

As I lay cradled in Edward's arms, he quietly hummed my lullaby. Softly stroking my hair, he gently kissed my cheek. I decided I wasn't quite ready for sleep yet.

I turned my face to his and found his lips in the darkness. He tasted so sweet. His arms around me felt so _right_. Looking past the actual _wedding_, I was very much looking forward to being Mrs. Edward Cullen, and all the benefits that would go along with it.

Thinking of future events, I pressed my body against his, moving my lips with more enthusiasm. I expected him to pull away. Instead, he pulled me even closer. I parted my lips to take in his delicious scent, the speed of his breath was beginning to match my own. Before I could get any further carried away, however he _did_ pull away.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear, "we need to talk about something."

"Sure, sure," I whispered back. I wasn't ready to admit defeat, just yet. "I'm listening," I lied. I continued to kiss his marble neck. Upon reaching his ear, I began to nibble on it, hoping to distract him from whatever it was he thought more important.

"Bella," he chided gently, pulling my face from him and holding it firmly in his cool hands. "We _really_ need to talk."

"You only need _your_ lips to talk, Edward," I pouted, trying to pull my face from his iron grip to reach his skin once more.

He laughed melodiously, "Not if I'm expected to frame a coherent thought." He smiled, holding my face gently, but firmly.

I finally gave in, "Fine," I didn't say I gave in graciously, "What is so important that _we_ need to talk about?"

"Our being _together_, before you're changed." He watched my face intently, "We need to have a plan."

"Won't that take the fun out of it?" I asked without thinking. I immediately blushed.

He chuckled softly, "I'm not saying we need to write out step by step instructions," he clarified, "but we'll need to, as Carlisle put it, _communicate_."

I was momentarily distracted, "You talked to _Carlisle_ about this?"

"Yes," he looked away momentarily, in embarrassment, "And I _assure_ you, it was worse than your 'talk' with Charlie."

Remembering the horrific conversation I'd had with my own father, I couldn't imagine Edward being more embarrassed than I had been. And I recalled Edward had thought the occasion fairly humorous at the time. "How so?" I demanded.

Edward flopped backwards onto his back. I followed him, leaning on his chest so I could still see his face.

"Well, Bella, my love," he began, "Charlie was simply doing his duty as the father of a teenager. It was unavoidable, really." He looked me square in the eye. "I'm an eighty year-old man who had to ask his father for sex advice. It took us both a bit by surprise."

I could see his point. "Yikes," I agreed.

"Oh, it gets _better_," he said putting his arms around me again, "When I told him we planned on 'being together' before I changed you," he rolled his eyes in dismay, "He suggested I talk to the rest of my family as well."

"No!" I cried in horror.

"Yes," he replied locking my eyes to his once more, "I, of course, declined the offer, but you can see how much worse you could have had it than just talking to _Charlie_."

"You poor thing," I soothed, seizing the opportunity to kiss his sweet lips again. He appreciated it, but wasn't about to let me change the subject.

"The point being," he began again, "I had to promise him I'd at least talk to _you_ about it."

"Right," I said as he rolled us over to lay on our sides again. I reminded myself once again of Rene's advice that if I couldn't talk to my partner about it, I wasn't ready to do it. I was definitely ready. "You were saying something about 'communication'." I cued him.

He looked surprised that I had been paying attention. "Well, yes. I think it's important that you remember to, well," I could see I wasn't the only a little embarrassed by the conversation, "to be vocal."

"Excuse me?" I asked, _Vocal?_ I thought.

"What I mean is, you need to tell me the instant I get too rough, or start to hurt you." He quickly explained.

"Oh," I said, "But Edward, I really don't think that you'll get all that rough. It isn't like you."

"Bella," he said softly, "You still forget how much restraint I use when I'm with you. Letting myself go in order to be with you. . .I don't know if I can control myself so _accurately_." He paused searching for words. "You need to be aware of me as much as I am you. For lack of a better metaphor, it will be like and elephant trying to make love to a butterfly."

I couldn't help it, I laughed at his comparing himself to an elephant. "I like the lion and the lamb metaphor myself," I responded.

He chuckled, thankfully able to see the humor in the situation. "And that metaphor also applies, as the lion wants the lamb for dinner, my thirst for you will also complicate things." He smiled, "But the elephant and the butterfly better illustrates how easily I could crush you on accident."

"Right," I said still smiling at the ridiculous image in my head.

"So," he continued, "You need to tell me, the minute, the _second_ you're ever uncomfortable. I'll need your help to keep my presence of mind."

"Right," I said again, still a little bit doubtful of all his 'complications', "like you could ever make me _un_comfortable."

"Promise me, Bella," he demanded, suddenly serious.

"Sure, sure," I agreed, "I promise."

"Thank you," he breathed, kissing my forehead softly.

Glad we were finally done with the distractions, I tilted my head so he could reach my lips instead. He gladly obliged me, but only with a small, soft kiss. Then he tucked my head under his chin, stroking my hair and humming my lullaby.

I sighed in defeat. As I began to relax and drift into sleep, I wondered if I would ever get used to a family with no secrets, like Edward's.

* * *

**Please review, and look forward to the next chapter! Which will be titled, "The family". If Edward thinks he's sidestepped everyone but Charlisle, he's sadly mistaken.**


	3. The Family

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all your reviews! I appreciate the support and ideas! Thanks to all who have put me on their Author Alert list! Talk about flattering! **

* * *

**Ch 3 The Family**

EPOV

As I neared my house I felt greatly relieved. The talk with Bella hadn't been so bad, really. It probably could have been more graceful. . ._Elephant and Butterfly, _I rolled my eyes at myself. But at least it was done. I could move on and away from the whole topic.

Then I walked through the door and found Carlisle lounging on the couch,_with Esme. _

"Good morning, Edward," he was speaking aloud, I knew this was going to involve Esme. "I spoke with Esme about your, situation," He began, I rolled my eyes again, this couldn't be happening.

"I've already spoken to Bella," I interjected, hoping to quell any further discussion.

"Oh," he said, a little surprised, "Esme had agreed that it should be between you and Bella, but I didn't think you'd act so soon."

I didn't feel the need to explain that I had used the awkward conversation to distract Bella, and I had to admit, myself, from other activities. I started toward my room. I had come home to change, after all.

Carlisle cleared his throat, stopping me, "Um, Edward, I'm afraid my conversation with Esme was, overheard."

_Great,_ I thought, "By who?" I asked, trying to decide which member of my family could make this the worst.

Carlisle cleared his throat, again, "I'm afraid it was Emmett."

_Of__** course**__ it was Emmett, _I though sourly.

"I thought I should warn you before you went upstairs." He finished.

"Thanks," I said, Carlisle cringed at the acid in my voice, but I was too preoccupied to feel bad about that. I considered turning around and going straight back to Bella's, forget the change of clothes. Then, when I thought of Bella, I realized that if I didn't face the gauntlet of siblings _now_, I would have to face it later, perhaps with Bella in tow. That thought horrified me enough to give me the strength to head up the stairs.

I was braced for the worst all the way to my room, but the others' thoughts seemed elsewhere. _Have I really escaped the torture? _I dared to hope. Then Emmett came barreling into my room.

"Ed! I'm glad you're back," he started, "Man I gotta say, being with Bella before she's changed. . That's either the bravest thing I've ever heard, or the stupidest. I'm going with brave, Rosalie, of course thinks you're stupid."

I wasn't surprised he had talked with Rosalie about it. I was pretty sure he had talked with _everyone_ about it. "Uh, thanks Emmett."

"I thought you could use some brotherly advice, seeing as it's your first time and all," he waggled his eyebrows at me and I mentally prepared for him to give voice to some of the vivid thoughts he often had about Rose. Thoughts I strived to block out.

"It's not about you." he said simply.

I stared at him.

"I mean the truth is, you're a guy, Edward, whatever happens, you'll be happy." He winked at me. I was still to shocked to speak. "Girls are different, they need a little finesse, you know? I tried to get Rosalie to give you some pointers,"

"That's really not necessary," I finally found my voice.

Emmett scowled, "Yeah, well, she said she 'wanted nothing to do with it', anyway. You know how she can get."

"Really, it's okay Emmett, I think I've got it covered. Thanks for the advice, though," This was not the conversation I had expected from Emmett, at all.

"Yeah? Well alright, but hey, when you two start to really warm up, I can tell you a few things. Rosalie was shy at first, but now she's a wildcat, I'll tell you. . ."

"Yeah, sure. Emmett, Thanks again," I stopped him before he really could tell me. I could already see where his thoughts were headed. That was more like the Emmett I knew.

"Right, well, later then." He could tell he'd been dismissed, but it didn't bother him much. Nothing bothered Emmett much.

I stood in the middle of my room, still stunned by the surprising conversation I had just had with my boisterous brother. I heard Jasper's thoughts outside the door. _Why not?_ I thought, _If Emmett can be sensitive, Jasper's gonna be a piece of cake._

"Come in," I called to Jasper.

_Good morning, Edward, _he thought to me._ I just wanted to have a word, if I could._

"Of course, Jasper," I said. _Hit me with it, _I thought.

_Well, I wanted to say, what you're going to do with Bella, it's just so dangerous. But, I know how persuasive women can be._

I had no doubt of that. He was, after all, married to Alice.

_And so I wanted you to know that if you want help, I'm here for you._

I stared at him. Once again one of my brothers had taken me completely by surprise, "I don't quite follow you, Jasper." I said, not really wanting him to explain, but of course, he did.

_Help controlling your urges, of course. I've never really tried it through walls before, but I could try to help you, stay calm. _

It didn't surprise me Jasper was worried about my urges considering the trouble he had controlling his own, but surely he wasn't suggesting. . .

_Alice could keep an eye on things, though I'll admit she's not too keen on the idea. But if you asked her to, or better if __**Bella**__ asked her to . . . _

Yes, he was suggesting it. "No thanks," I repeated my response to Emmett offer of 'help'. "I appreciate your concern, but I really wouldn't be comfortable. . ." I couldn't even finish the thought.

_Alright, but the offer stands Edward. Should you decide you need help, all you need to do is ask. _And then he too, left.

I sank to the edge of my bed, trying to recover from the shock both my brothers had just given me. I couldn't believe Emmett had actually given me _good_ advice. . .

_Edward,_Alice's thoughts interrupted mine. I looked up, but she was thinking to me from her own room.

"Not now, Alice," I whispered, knowing she would pretend she couldn't hear me. I also knew that's why she hadn't come in person. She didn't want to be interrupted.

_I just want you to know, you shouldn't worry. I didn't look at how the two of you got there, but I saw you afterward. Everything will be fine Edward. Bella looked __**very**__ happy. Worrying about it will only make things more complicated._

I couldn't help myself, I had to smile. 'Bella looked _very_ happy.' Leave it to Alice to help me feel better and embarrassed all at once. I lay back on the bed I had bought for Bella, trying, again to recover from the sledgehammer of my family's love.

And really, I knew that's what it was. As hard as it was to take sometimes, I knew they all meant well. I was also touched by their unanimous concern for Bella. They truly love her, almost as much as I do.

As I got up to change and head back to Bella before she woke, I was again overwhelmed by my fortune. Not only did I have a wonderfully amazing, if slightly flawed, family, but I was about to add the woman I adored to our seamless circle of love. I was truly fortunate indeed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Please Review! **


	4. Edward

**AN- Thanks to overwhelming interest, I've added one more chapter. The idea came from the fantabulous fanfic author My-Bella in her story, 'My first Year as a Cullen'. Truly great fanfiction! btw- if anyone could tell me how to make that an actual link, that'd be great. Be warned, this chapter came out _really_ long, but I think you'll like it!**

* * *

Ch4 Edward

BPOV

I didn't think he would go for it. It went against a lot, well most, of his many rules. But he had been the one to bring it up. His insistence that we communicate had started me thinking, and dreaming, and fantasizing, and finally wondering why we were waiting.

Oh, yes, it was terribly important to Edward that I stay as pure as the freaking driven snow. Then I had thought of the loophole. Perhaps there was a way around some of those rules, a practical way he couldn't argue with. Yes, in the meadow he _had_ said to let him know if I changed my mind, but I knew in his heart he was hoping I wouldn't. Damn his virtuous heart.

I wondered how I would know the most opportune time to broach the subject. If I wasn't careful, this could go very badly. As we lay in my bed, my back to him, Edward turned the atmosphere in the right direction.

He gently pulled my hair back and began to kiss my neck. I sighed and leaned my head back, exposing even more of my neck and encouraging him to continue. He smiled against my skin. He drew his tongue down the length of my neck. Okay, so maybe part of him _did_ want me to change my mind, but I knew the larger part of him would regret it. Still. . . hadn't he taught me to compromise?

As he kissed his way back toward my ear, one of his cool fingers began to softly trace my collarbones, back and forth. I shivered. He smiled again, knowing it wasn't from my being cold. "Edward," I whispered, barely finding my voice.

"Bella," he breathed into my ear, then he began to tease my earlobe with his icy tongue.

I took a deep breath and concentrated very hard. "I've been thinking." I managed.

"Really?" Edward said, he sounded disappointed.

I smiled, "Well actually, no, not in the past few minutes."

He smiled against my neck, and began to kiss just under my jaw line. "Good, I was afraid I had lost my touch."

I snuggled deeper against his chest, "Not possible," I laughed. "But you are reminding me of something I was thinking about_ earlier_."

"Oh?" he asked, curious enough to stop kissing my neck, he placed his cheek against mine. His finger, however continued to softly trace my collarbones. I shivered again.

"Since that day in the meadow, you seem more," I tried to find words, he was still very distracting, "relaxed, about your rules."

He smiled against my cheek, then drew his face back to whisper in my ear, "That's because they're not _my_ rules anymore, they're _yours_." My heart began to flutter wildly.

_He wants to wait_, I told myself, _I__** know**__ he does. No regrets!_

"And since I promised to 'communicate', you seem," I tried to find the best way to put how he had been acting lately, "more confident."

"Do I?" He breathed into my ear, then began kissing just beneath it. His hand moved down my side, over my stomach and began rubbing small circles.

I took a deep breath, not quite a gasp and put my hand over his to still it. "Please, Edward, I'm trying to have an important conversation and you're not helping."

"Alright love, I'm listening," His slid his hand across my stomach to my waist, holding me tight, but remaining otherwise still. "And I'll try very hard to behave myself."

I waited as my breathing slowed, gathering my scattered thoughts. Edward waited patiently, for about two minutes, then began to nuzzle behind my ear with his cool nose. I laughed, "I thought you were going to behave!"

"Oh, believe me, this_ is_ behaving."He said, smiling into my hair. I laughed again, he was telling the truth, considering his recent behavior. I was surprised at the change I had seen.

"Seriously, what is with you? Lately you're. . ._incorrigible_! I thought that was supposed to be _my_ job!"

He smiled against my hair again. "That day in the meadow, when I turned responsibility for your happiness over to you," he paused, "well, let's just say once I let go of my inhibitions, I've had trouble getting them back." He nuzzled my ear again, sending my heart racing. "As for my 'confidence', that's really confidence in _you_. You promised me you'd tell me if I hurt you, I know you'll keep it." He squeezed me tightly to emphasize his point.

I decided his response was a perfect intro into my intended conversation. "I think we should practice." I said simply.

Edward spun me around suddenly. I couldn't see his face, he was backlit by moonlight, but his entire body was tense. "Explain 'practice'." He whispered intensely.

I was shocked by his reaction. "W-well, you have confidence in _me_, and I have confidence in _you_." I started, wondering again if this was a good idea. "I thought we should practice our self-control, to build confidence in ourselves?" by the end I was asking a question. My perfectly rehearsed speech had flown right out of my head, of course.

He was still tense, holding still as only Edward could. "Practice_ how_?" he whispered.

I wished I could see his face, the emotion behind his words was impossible to read. "By. . .bending the rules, loosening them, really," I began. "Pushing ourselves a little further each time so we learn how we both react." I felt his body relax as he let out a puff of breath. I was momentarily dazzled.

I recovered quickly enough to finish my thought, "That way, when we finally don't have to control ourselves anymore, we can still control ourselves." Okay maybe I hadn't _quite_ recovered, "Did that make any sense?" I asked.

"Yes, Love, it did," I could hear the smile in his voice. "And I must say, I think it a brilliant idea."

"Really?" I asked, surprised, and pleased he was agreeing with me.

"Really," he answered. After a moment he prompted, "So?"

"So what?" I asked, I was still relieved that conversation was come and gone, what more what there to say?

"So, what are the new rules?" He asked, excitement seeping into his voice.

"Oh, well, I hadn't really thought that far," I admitted sheepishly, "What do you think they should be?"

"This was _your_ idea, Bella, and they're _your_ rules." I could tell he was smiling again, "You tell me."

I thought for a long time. I could feel Edward's eyes watching my face, but I wanted to do this right. "Well," I said finally, "First of all, I think we should still be fairly careful, when we're not 'officially' practicing. If we tried to push ourselves all the time, we'd either slip up," I paused, "or die of spontaneous combustion."

Edward laughed quietly, I could feel his frame shake with mirth, "I agree, next rule?"

His acceptance was very encouraging, "I also think we should only practice with one rule at a time." I said with more confidence, "If we try too many things at once, it will have the same results as if we were tying it all the time."

Edward seemed to be enjoying the conversation, "Agreed," He laughed again, "Next?"

"A 'safe' word?" I asked, using a phrase from one of my conversations with Rene.

"Brilliant," he said, impressed. I couldn't decide whether to be flattered or irritated. "What's the word?" He asked before I could choose.

"Combustion?" I asked, so much for brilliant. Maybe I could _buy_ a filter for my brain.

Edward was laughing again, "That's perfect for the self control part of our practicing, but what about my not hurting you part?" By the end of the sentence he was serious again.

"Ummm," I said thinking, "Ouch?" Like I said, so much for brilliant.

"Fine," he said, I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh again, "but you better use it, if you need to."

"Hey," I protested, "I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes," he said softly, "you did." We both lay in silence for a moment.

"When would you like to schedule our first 'practice session'?" His voice was velvet, even without being able to see face, I knew his eyes were smouldering. The thought sent my heart racing again.

"Um, now?" I asked.

"Your wish," he breathed in my ear, "my command." He finished with his lips barely touching mine. I expected him to follow up with a kiss, but instead his lips were by my ear again. "I love you more than life itself, Isabella Swan," he whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

I couldn't help it, the irony struck home and before I could stop myself, I laughed.

He pulled back, understandably irritated. "After all this time, you_ still_ doubt my feelings?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" I quickly explained my poor behavior. "I only meant, that _I'm_ the one who loves _you_ more than life. At least, I'm the only one of us who can prove it."

Suddenly Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, facing away from me. I realized what I had said and felt even worse. "Edward," I whispered moving to sit next to him and taking his large hand in my small ones, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Edward was silent for a minute. I began to fear he was really angry with me. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand I wasn't holding. "No, Bella My Love, I shouldn't be so sensitive," he paused. When he spoke again I had to strain to hear him, "I'm just still horrified at the thought of taking your life. I know it's the only way we can be together. I know it's what's best for us." He shook his head, "It just doesn't change the fact that I'm planning to murder the only woman I've ever loved."

I knelt on the floor in front of him and put my arms around him. He put his arms around my waist and laid his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. He held me as if he were afraid to let me go. _My poor Edward, _I thought. I kissed the top of his head and began to run my fingers through his soft hair. I felt him relax, a little.

"Not murder, My Love, not murder," I told him, "You're simply taking this short, weak life in exchange for giving me an eternity of bliss with you." I kissed the top of his head again. He relaxed a little more, and I could tell my words had helped some. Still, he continue to cling to me.

I sighed. "Talk about a mood killer," I said, hoping to break the tension some more. It worked, I felt him laugh gently. "It's just as well," I continued, "we're probably better off starting from cold, than with our engines already idling." I smiled.

Edward brought his face up to mine and my breath caught at the look in his eyes. "Bella," he said smiling wickedly, "Since that day in the meadow, my engine is _always_ in idle." I blushed furiously. He traced a cool finger along my hot cheek. "Which rule are we bending tonight?" he asked me.

I tried very hard to think. I had to close my eyes to escape the smouldering pools of topaz. "Ummm, how about we start with just kissing?"

"How is that different from what we do now?" he asked. I couldn't help it, I had to look at him again. His wicked smile had grown.

"I mean, kissing more. . . aggressively?" I hoped I was making sense. It was very hard with him looking at me like that.

"Where?" he asked, leaning closer. I nearly choked. "Breathe, Bella!" he laughed merrily.

"From the neck up?" I squeaked.

He picked me up from the floor and seated me in his lap. "Does _this_ count as your neck?" he asked, touching one of the shoulders my tank top had left bare. My breath caught, but continued.

"Sure," I managed. So much for starting from cold.

His cool finger traced from my shoulder to my collar bone, "And _this_?"

"Uh-huh," I agreed, closing my eyes to concentrate on breathing. I heard him chuckle softly.

Next came the hollow at the base of my throat, "This?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered, my heart threatening to escape.

Then he began to slowly draw his finger down, toward my chest. My eyes flew wide in shock, "No!" I cried involuntarily. Edward's hand flew to my mouth before I could get any louder.

"Just checking," He said, shaking with laughter. I started laughing too. Like I said, Edward had definitely _changed_. I definitely _liked_ it.

He straightened his face and took my hands in his, "Ready?"

"Yes," I agreed.

He gently leaned me back and lay me down on the bed. My heart stated racing again. _Come on!_ I chastised myself, _we haven't even started yet!_

Edward, of course, heard it. "Okay?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"It's,_ tolerable_," I replied, smiling. He laughed, catching my reference.

Then he was serious, his eyes soft and tender. I put my hand to his face, closing my eyes in anticipation. Instead of my lips, however, I felt him softly kiss my shoulder. Apparently, he'd been asking questions for a reason.

Slowly he kissed from my shoulder to my neck. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating on my breathing, since there was nothing I could do to slow my heart. Reaching my neck, he traced up my vein to my ear, kissing the lobe as he had earlier. "Edward," I sighed.

He paused. I realized he was waiting to hear what I said next. _As if I want you to stop!_ "I love you." I whispered, opening my eyes to gaze into his.

He smiled, "I know," he replied. My heart nearly stopped, my breath actually did. He turned back to my ear and I closed my eyes to concentrate on the little necessity of breath. I was trying desperately to keep myself in control.

He trailed from my ear to the hollow in the base of my throat. I recalled where his test had gone from there and my heart began to flutter erratically. He smiled against my skin. Then he rolled on to of me, putting his arms to either side of me, keeping his weight from me. He began to kiss up the front of my throat to my chin. Thanks to my intense concentration, I still had breath, but it was quickly becoming ragged.

He brought one hand up, behind my head. His fingers tangling in my hair, he tilted my face down, so he could reach my lips. He kissed me firmly for a minute, then his icy tongue began to trace my lower lip. I very nearly lost it. I pushed my hands down against the bed, trying to regain control. Edward felt my body tense and started to pull away.

_No!_ I cried silently. To reassure him I was okay, I put my hands back on his waist, rubbing up to his shoulders and down again. He went back to tracing my lower lip. After a blissful moment of this, he tried something new. He traced my top lip, then licked it in an upward motion, moving it with gentle pressure.

"Mmmmm," the sound escaped before I could stop it. I felt Edward smile against my lips. His tongue was tracing my lower lip again. Then he licked downward, gently tugging at it as he had my top lip.

_Oh!_ Realization of what he wanted finally made it through to my oxygen deprived brain. I parted my lips. He entered my mouth, caressing my tongue with his own. At the same time he pressed his body more heavily upon my own. I finally lost control.

My hands knotted into his hair and one of my legs wrapped around his, locking at his ankle and pinning his hip to mine. At the same time, by lungs finally realized how long it had been since I took a breath and chose this instant to make me gasp desperately.

Suddenly my hands were ripped from Edward's hair, I got a momentary glimpse of him, his neck arched back, the tendons straining, then he was gone. I heard a loud thud as something hit the floor next to my bed.

I sat up, breathing heavily and totally confused. _Had Edward just fallen off my bed?_

"What the?" I peered over the side of my bed and saw Edward on his back, convulsing on the floor. "Edward!" I cried in panic, "Are you all right?" He tried to speak, but all he could manage was a vigorous nod. _He's laughing!_ He was silently, riotously, laughing! Suddenly he moved again, rolling under my bed.

"What?" I managed to get out, but then I heard it too. Charlie's footsteps running up the stairs! With a rare flash of insight, I jumped out of bed and lay on the floor when Edward had just been. The door flew open.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie asked, his eyes were rapidly scanning my room.

"W-what?" I asked, sitting up, trying my best to sound bleary. "What happened?"

"I came up to ask you the same thing. It sounded like an elephant," Charlie began.

"Gee, thanks, Dad, it's not embarrassing enough for me to fall out of bed, without you telling me I'm fat!" I cried, standing up.

"That's not what I meant, Bella!" Charlie spluttered, "That was _you_, falling out of bed?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly awake to remember it, but you heard a sound and then I'm on the floor, what else _could_ have happened?"

Charlie eyed the room suspiciously again.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him. I pretended to be insulted, "Right, Dad, Edward broke in through the front door, snuck past your room, up the stairs, all silent enough not to wake you. Then, while making out with me, he falls off my bed? C'mon, Dad! Seriously?"

Charlie flushed slightly, "I just didn't think you could make so much noise, by yourself."

"Well, apparently I can." I snapped. Charlie flinched. "Look, Dad, I'm sorry. You know how crabby I get when I wake up. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I should probably go back to sleep so I'm not this crabby at breakfast."

That thought seemed to terrify Charlie into action. "Right, you go back to sleep. I'm sure I was just confused by being woken up, myself," he said starting to close the door.

"Night, Dad," I said, climbing under my comforter.

"Night, Bella," Charlie said, still sounding slightly confused.

I listened as Charlie's footsteps retreated down the stairs. Then I saw Edward's eyes peak at me over the edge of my mattress.

"_Combustion!_" he cried softly.

"You think?" I asked in reply a maniacal grin spread across my face to mirror Edward's.

He giggled. Edward actually _giggled_ before whispering, "Perhaps practicing _here_ wasn't the best idea." He giggled again. _What have I done to him?_ I thought.

"How was I supposed to know you'd fall off the bed?" I asked, incredulous.

Edward was on the floor again, clutching his sides in silent laughter. "_Never_," he gasped, "Never in _eighty_ years, have I so much as _stumbled,_" The laughter overtook him for another moment. I had never seen anything like it. It was stunning and ridiculous all at once. Finally he caught his breath and sat up. "Only _you_, could have such an affect as to make a _vampire_ fall out of bed!" His eyes were twinkling like stars in the darkness.

"How did you not make a hole in the floor?" I asked.

He took a deep breath still trying to calm down, "I was able to flip over at the last second and land on my hands and feet. The thud was actually me falling over when I started laughing." He grinned.

"You mean you landed, like a _cat_?" The mental image was too much, we both went into hysterics. I had to hold a pillow to my face to stifle the sound. Just as I almost got control of myself, another mental image invaded. One of an elephant flipping midair to land on it's feet. _That_ of course, started a whole new round of hysterics. By the time I got myself together, I ached all over and my brain was feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation.

I looked up and Edward was leaning against my desk, his twinkling eyes soft with tenderness. "I'll never be able to get back to sleep _now_," I said giddily, scooting over on my bed to make room for him

"I'm sure you'll manage," he said softly. He didn't move from the desk. My brain took a few minuted to click.

"You're_ leaving_?" I cried, too loudly.

Edward was on his knees at my bedside again, softly pressing a cool finger to my lips. "Shhh, Love, you don't want to wake Charlie, he barely believed your performance the first time."He said smiling. Then he stood up and took a step back.

"No!," I cried, a little quieter this time, "Edward, don't go! I can't sleep without you on a _normal_ night. Now I'll _never_ get to sleep without you!"

"Bella," Edward locked his beautiful eyes on mine and my heart forgot it's rhythm, "If I get back in that bed with you tonight, I really _will_ combust, and I'm made of _ice_."

I knew he was probably right, and that I was in danger of combustion myself, but I was still horrified at the thought of him leaving. "_Please_?" I pleaded softly, lowering my head and looking up at him through my lashes.

Edward sighed deeply and mumbled something about "dangerous woman." I knew I had won and expected him to join me. Instead I found myself wrapped snugly in my comforter seated in his lap, in the rocking chair. "Compromise?" he asked, gently stroking my hair.

"Perfect," I whispered, snuggling deeper into my comforter and up against his chest simultaneously.

I felt him laugh softly. "Silly Bella," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. Continuing to stroke my hair, he began to hum my lullaby and rock us back and forth. I felt my body relax from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was out. As I drifted, I decided Edward was right. Charlie's place wasn't the best setting, but 'practicing' was one of my more brilliant ideas.

* * *

**AN- If you enjoyed this story, check out the sequel "Practicing". The first few chapters are this same scene between Bella and Edward, but from EPOV. Which of course means you get to hear Charlie's thought too! Very funny. Check it out! "Practicing" is rated M because while Bella and Edward haven't gotten married, and therefore aren't x-rated yet, the romance gets more intense. But those are clearly labeled "lemony" and the other chapters are fluff and fun! **

**UPDATED 11-3-10 Hey all, just wanted you all to know my book is finished... and PUBLISHED! Yeay! Check out the links on my profile. You'll enjoy it, I promise. I even gave a nod to the elephant. ;P**


End file.
